1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for forming skin/core sandwich-type doors of the general type that each employ a pair of spaced inner and outer panels or "skins" that sandwich core materials. Aspects of the invention are numerous and, without limitation, relate 1) to methods for assembling skin/core sandwich-type doors having improved features, 2) to the resulting novel and improved door structures, and 3) to features of elongate structural members that are utilized to form portions of the cores of such doors while simultaneously serving to aid in pivotally mounting elongate door control members on the doors.
2. Prior Art
Door control mechanisms for use with pivoted doors and their associated surrounding frame structures, as embodied in trucks, trailers, cargo containers and the like are well known, as is exemplified by the several referenced Door Control Patents.
Door control mechanisms that include anti-rack features likewise are well known. The need for such features, and the manner in which anti-rack features typically are incorporated into present-day door control mechanisms is described and illustrated in the several referenced Door Control Patents.
Of the referenced Door Control Patents, particular attention is directed to the anti-rack door control system disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,737,183 and 3,695,661 (referred to hereinafter as the "Cam and Keeper Door Control Patents"). Several of the door control components that are described and illustrated in the Cam and Keeper Door Control Patents are utilized in the "best mode" known to the inventor for carrying out the preferred practice of the present invention.
It is known to fabricate latchable doors of rectangular shape that are hinged along their left or right sides, and that are used to selectively open and close access openings of cargo containers, trailers, trucks and the like. It is known for such doors each to include an inner panel or "inner skin," an outer panel or "outer skin," and a core of material that is sandwiched between and connected to the inner and outer skins. Doors of this kind often are referred to by those skilled in the art as utilizing "skin/core sandwich-type" construction.
Typically, one or more of the inner and outer skins utilized in skin/core sandwich-type door constructions of prior proposals (especially the outer skin) is/are comprised of one-piece sheets of metal such as aluminum, stainless steel, steel treated to resist corrosion, or the like--with care being taken to assure that such skins (especially the outer skin) is/are of sufficient width to extend in an uninterrupted manner for the full distance between left and right sides of the associated door. One-piece skin construction has been preferred to eliminate unnecessary joints, and to maximize strength, dimensional stability and reliability during service. As will become apparent from the description of the present invention that follows, the present invention "flies in the face" of this conventional practice, and in doing so, provides features of enhanced strength, enhanced dimensional stability and enhanced reliability during service.
Despite the active nature of development work that has been underway for many years in efforts to provide improvements in skin/core sandwich-type door construction systems, a need has continued to exist for an improved door construction system that provides skin/core sandwich-type doors that are strong, dimensionally stable and reliable--and that resist "racking" as by providing enhanced strength especially in the regions where antirack door control system components are positioned and mounted. Inadequately addressed by prior proposals is a long-standing need for providing a door structures that incorporate anti-rack door control system features into the actual make-up of skin/core sandwich-type door structures in novel and improved ways that also serve to provide other enhancements in doors and door control systems.